


The Barista District.

by oscarwildeboytoy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildeboytoy/pseuds/oscarwildeboytoy
Summary: Carlos is running on no sleep and finds himself lost in an unfamilar part of town. (Based on a prompt and loosely based on an rp with my Carlos blog and @the-barista-district on tumblr.)





	The Barista District.

The box beeped slowly and Carlos looked around. He was completely unsure of where he was and the sun had set almost an hour ago. 

He took a deep breath. He was almsost sure most things wouldn't go after him. Especially given the fear people had after what Cecil did to Telly. But even despite that, the sudden lack of light and noise terrified him. 

He set the monitor down. He had been chasing the signal for the better part of four hours. Cecil was at work, and Carlos didn't want to bother him unless it was an emergency. Or he had a science breakthrough. But sitting on a semi-unfamiliar street in the dark, and running on three hours of sleep, did not seem to hit those parameters. Especially the one including scientific breakthroughs. 

He kicked the asphalt frustrated and pulled his cell from his lab coat pocket. The signal was weak and he groaned. He tried walking in circles to see if that would do it. 

"What are you doing?"

The scientist jumped and looked around quickly to find the source of the small voice.   
"Who said that?"

From an alley to his left he spotted movement. The shape moved in a timid manner at the sound of his voice. He decided to take a chance. 

"I'm trying to get a signal... to text my husband. Cecil. The Voice of night vale."

The shape moved slightly closer but Carlos still couldn't see who, or what it was. 

"The signal out here is pretty weak." 

Carlos nodded. 

"That must be it.. can you tell me where its stronger."

He heard more rustling and what he thought sounded like steam being released from something. 

"A block and a half that way."

A long skinny arm poked out from the side street and pointed north. 

"Ah... thanks."

Carlos picked up his equipment. He staggered slightly. Lack of food and sleep finally getting to him.

"Are you ok?"

The voice asked.

"I'm fine!"

He snapped. As he sat again to try to calm the spinning in his head he sighed and said in a kinder voice,

"Tired I guess. Haven't slept since.. well Haven't slept good in a few days."

He heard a rustle and looked up to see the voice, which he now realized to his curious and delighted surprise, belonged to a barista. The barista stood about five feet from him. It seemed to try to make itself smaller as it spoke. Maybe to establish it wasn't a threat. 

"Do you always go that long without sleep?"

It spoke in that same snall voice, and Carlos shrugged. 

"Depends."

The barista looked confused but nodded anyway then scurried back into the alley.

"Wait!"

Carlos sighed and shook his head. 

"Thanks for the help..."

He started to gather his things again when he heard a voice from right behind him.

"Here."

He yelped, falling forward fron surprise. When he turned he saw the barista was holding a mug of stemming liquid, which he assumed was coffee. It smelled like coffee, so the scientific conclusion would be that it was indeed coffee.

"Is that for me?"

The barista nodded. Carlos didn't usually question much but taking food from strangers was usually on his no-no list. 

"Um.. no offence but I don't usually drink stuff from people I don't know."

The Barista took a moment, and when it understood what he meant its eyes went wide.

"I'd never poison coffee!"

Carlos laughed at the shock on its face and then nodded. 

"Ok ok, Ill drink it."

The barista smiled excitedly and handed it to him. Carlos sniffed at it. It smelled like black coffee. He took a sip. It tasted like really good black coffee.

"Thank you."

The barista nodded and then scurried off again. 

"Oh! Bye.. I guess."

The scientist sipped his drink, enjoying the quite moment before he set off to call his husband. After all, how often does one get to just enjoy the silence. And a good cup of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like it! Please leave comments!


End file.
